Brother And Sister
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: First AU story. Brax and Ricky as you've never seen them before. First teenaged story. Brother and sister have a good relationship, but Brax vows to protect her when Danny hits out.


**I don't know where this idea come from, but I liked the idea of it, so I had to write it, I think that makes this one - short story AU. Spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault.**

 **I thought I better had get this up, as it was just sitting in my documents, I've just been adding to it.**

 **The number in this fiction, is fictional, it's not real.**

* * *

Brother And Sister

Darryl and Erica Braxton, lived in a small town called Mangrove River, with their alcholic mother Cheryl, and their no good father, Danny.

Despite being two years apart in age, Brax and Ricky had a good realationship between them, they didn't fight, and Brax got on well, with Ricky's boyfriend Heath, warning him to treat her well, as if he didn't, he would have him to answer to.

Brax knocked on his sisters door, she was lying on her bed, talking to her boyfriend Heath about getting together for a surf tomorrow.

Ricky looked up, wondering what her brother wanted. "Yes, Brax?"

Brax stepped in to his sisters room. The walls were painted a cream color. "Mum, wants you, Ric"

Ricky nodded as she got off the bed and walked across the floor, out on to the landing, and down the stairs, while most landing contained at least, some photos of children's, the walls of the Braxton home was empty, there wasn't a picture in sight. It was sad, really.

Ricky walked in to the kitchen where her mum was pouring yet another drink.

Danny had gone out for a few pints and he knew when he returned he would use Cheryl and Brax as his own personal punch bag.

Ricky was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine, when her father stumbled, drunk through the door, and then in to the living room.

Cheryl just watched on as Danny raised his hand and slapped his only daughter across the face.

Ricky stood still, her cheek stinging from her fathers cruel blow. She turned on her heel and walked out of the living room, as she climbed the stairs and headed to her bedroom as she tried to forget about the stinging in her cheek. She would never forgive her dad.

* * *

The next morning, Brax found Ricky on the beach, her left cheek was bruised badly from where Danny had hit her. He slipped his arm around his sisters shoulders, holding her close.

Ricky looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes and Brax felt a surge of anger at their father. He could take the beatings that his father gave him, but before yesterday, he had never lashed out at Ricky.

"It'll be okay" he said as he stood up.

"I don't know, Brax " His sister replied as she bent down and picked up her handbag as she followed her brother off the beach to the juice bar, neither one of them had any desire to go home and face their parents. They were trying to put it off for as long as possible.

Ricky sat at a table while Brax ordered their drinks, a strawberry smoothie for her and a coffee for him. Sipping in comfortable silence, Brax looked at his sister who looked down in to her drink.

Standing, outside the juice bar, the two of them, took themselves back to the beach as they sat on the sand, for a while.

Then, they decided to return home.

" Where have you been?" Cheryl slurred at her two children as Brax unlocked the door to reveal Cheryl with a bottle in her hand and Danny was no where to be seen.

"I wanted to clear my head" Ricky replied as she stepped in to the house and took off her Havanna flipflops. She looked at Brax, who gave her a reassuring smile. Brax walked in to the kitchen and flipped on the kettle.

"Here you go" He placed the mug on the table in front of her. Ricky smiled. She liked the way Brax looked out for her. It was sweet. But, she could hold her own. She was strong and feisty.

Brax was sat in the armchair, the TV remote in his hand, lazily flicking through the channels. He decided to watch a footie game that was on. Ricky went back to her magazine as her dad entered the living room. She stood up as she had no desire to be in the same room as him.

Brax got up, after his sister. "Wait" He called as he walked in to the hallway.

Ricky turned around to face her brother. "I'm fine, Brax, seriously" She gave him a smile as she headed up the stairs to concentrate on her art homework.

Brax was still worried about Ricky and was all set to go upstairs when he heard Cheryl scream, Danny had slapped her again, Brax supposed that's why she liked a drink, it helped her cope with the beatings, but she was hardly setting a good example to her children.

Upstairs, in her room, Ricky pulled open a draw and got out her pad and pencils as she sat on her bed and turned to a clean page in her book as she picked up her pencil and began to create. She drew a beach and drew her lying on a towel.

Drawing was her escape. She felt like she was in another world when she drew. Her drawings come to life on the page as she spent hours creating and colouring at her hearts content, but her dream world shattered when she heard the sound of her father slapping her mother around. He sometimes started on Brax, but he fought back and Danny didn't like it.

By, the sounds of it, another argument was brewing.

"Don't call me Darryl " Brax snapped, shoving his father.

His father was about to backhand him but Brax dodged him with a smirk.

Ricky got up off her bed and tiptoed out of her room, crouching down by the stairs as she heard:

Then, Brax came up the stairs, he spotted Ricky. He nodded at her.

"Are you coming?" Brax asked, standing in his sisters room. There was no way he'd leave her here.

"Of course " Ricky nodded slowly as she packed a few essentials in to a bag that Brax had put on the bed.

"Ready?" he asked, lifting his own bag from her bed.

"OK" She replied, taking one last look at her room as she reached for her iPhone and slipped it in to her back pocket and walked towards the door.

Brax had no idea where they were going to go, but he knew one thing, he was going to protect his younger sister until the day he died.

They 'd walked for a bit and

Ricky's feet were killing her and Brax was getting tired too, although he would never admit it.

They walked off towards the beach, Brax buying a portion of chips to keep them both warm. He handed the rest to Ricky.

Thankfully, they came across a hotel. And Brax gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and

"How old are you?" The woman on the desk asked, thinking he was too young to rent a hotel room for a few nights.

"17 " Brax sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

The woman sighed, but turned around and she picked up a set of keys off a hook and handed them to him. "Room 5, second floor " She informed them.

"Cheers" Brax said.

Settling in to a small hotel room, with two twin beds. A small TV, and a bathroom, Brax realized that this was home now.

* * *

Brax left Ricky to sleep, the next morning as he tried to figure out how he was going to support the two of them. He would need to get a job. He picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch when a news report caught his eyes.

 _"Two teenagers from Mangrove River have been reported missing. Darryl Braxton, 17, and his younger sister, Erica Braxton, 13, have not been seen since last night. We just want to know that they are safe and for them to know that they are not in any trouble. Anyone, who has any information, please call this number: 09875431223._

Brax turned off the TV and sighed, the police could be looking for them. He looked over at Ricky, who was just beginning to stare.

"Good morning" Brax said.

"What's going on?" Ricky replied. She knew that some people would be looking for them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Brax walked towards the door, half wondering who was behind it. He took the lock off the door and opened it.

"Darryl Braxton?" The male asked.

"Who's asking?" He asked.

"DCI Jackson Bridge, a police officer at Mangrove River. " He told him, showing him a card.

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction " Jackson told him.

what?" Brax yelled, as the handcuffs were placed on him. He would never ever harm Ricky.

Ricky watched as Brax was taken away.

The female officer took the younger Braxton home as she tried to get her head around whether she would see her brother again.

Back, at home, in her own room, Ricky picked up the framed photo of them. His arms were around her and they were both grinning at the camera. It was her favourite possession, along with her camera and her art supplies.

Over, at the police station, Brax was being questioned and after a few hours, he was released. He'd explained that Ricky had agreed to come with him willingly. But the cops believed he had brainwashed her.

As he walked along the pavement he kicked the stones that were in his way. As he made his way home.

A knock on the door caused Ricky to look up from her drawing. She smiled when she saw it was Brax.

"I've been worried sick" She told him.

"I'm good" He told her, dropping on her bed beside her. The two of them would always have each other, wherever they were.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I found it quite different to write. I don't know weather to continue this, I think it depends on if I feel I could make a full length story out of it, which, at the moment, I quite like it left as a one - shot.** **But it may give me other ideas to write stories about Brax and Ricky as kids. I also may try Casey, Heath and Kyle at some point, but not really sure as I've got so many stories on the go.**

 **I apologise if this was too badly out of character, I am still getting used to trying to write Brax and Ricky and I've never written Danny or Cheryl before. Same goes for my other stories.**

 **I reckon that the little bit at the end, was a bit of a morbid** **ending, but I wasn't really sure how to end it.**


End file.
